Wilted Rose
by Spencer-Woods
Summary: Qrow told Ruby her favorite fairy tale over again. She never got tired of hearing it either, but when it came time to know that her eyes would be feared, she was the one fearing and questioning. Ruby finds herself in a world of trouble, the fall of Beacon is on the rise, will she lose the ones she loves or lose herself? BTW this is mainly Weiss X Ruby. WhiteRose
1. chapter 1

Prologue (My prologues are short)

Third Person POV

"You got anything else to say from that smart mouth, Ruby?..." The woman in front of her stood tall, the ashes fell from her body slowly, her one eye almost blazing. Ruby slowly glanced up, blood trickled down her mouth "W-When I'm gone... T...They will hunt you d-down..." Cinder, the woman, held the scythe the pierced Ruby's chest lightly, and then pulled it out sharply letting Ruby collapse.


	2. Chapter 1 Adjusting

Third Person POV

A black and red haired girl dashed down the corridor of the hallway to her dorm "They're gonna be so excited!" She could hardly contain herself dashing into the room "Guys!" The door slammed into the wall making everyone jump. Blake who was attached to the ceiling spoke first "Yes... Ruby?..." She asked faintly at heart from her almost heart attack. Yang who stood there leaned against the wall and sighed "Is it about the case?"

Weiss was gripping a book she was studying looked up. Ruby nodded slowly and breathed out "They struck again, there might be a lead". Blake looked up raising an eyebrow "Let's get to the scene". Without a word, the four girls dashed to a store in downtown Vale. It was another dust store, once again. No one killed, to their relief but all the dust stolen.

Weiss sighed almost aggravated "Who would want this much dust? No, who needs this much dust at once?" She questioned out loud. Yang cocked her head slightly "No clue but we have to find them, cause it seems like they're doing something big..." Blake could only nod, more thoughts clouding her mind.

Her past haunted her slightly day after day as the case went on. The White Fang, she had received a tip that they were behind it, she didn't want to believe it. That they would change their ways, unfortunately that's not how this is going so far. Her Faunus side of her was concealed to the public from all the hatred between her kind and the humans. Ruby's Crescent Rose rattled slightly as the handle touched the ground "They fled the screen and the description sounds like Torchwick..."

Blake sighed "This makes no sense... Why..."

Weiss spoke "The White Fang are proving to be more of a pest and more of a bunch of criminals day by day..."

Blake almost scoffed "The White Fang are good... I just don't know why they have decided to do this now..." She spoke sincerely. Weiss raised a brow and crossed her arms "What do you know about the white fang?" She asked. Blake clenched her fists as Weiss continued "Nothing but theives..." Blake finally blew a fuse and then growled slightly "I'm going off..." With a flash she disappeared.

Yang shook her head putting a hand to her face "Now you've really done it Weiss..." She spoke softly. Ruby sighed looking down "Let's just get back guys... I'm sure Blake will return soon enough. Yang and Weiss nodded and slowly followed Ruby back to their dorms.

/A/N: How do you like that? RWBY, let's see how good I do on this one.


	3. Chapter 2 Blazing Eyes

Third Person POV

The four girls wandered through the corridors to the dining hall. Weiss noted the loud chatter of the teens already inside "Everyone is already a bit energetic" Weiss said and and dusted her skirt. Ruby walked ahead almost excitedly "Oh come on, relax Weiss we have a full free day ahead of us!" Yang let out a soft chuckle "Ruby is right... By the way again, congrats Ruby on becoming the leader". Ruby just flashed a grin, Blake stayed silent looking around, thinking.

They walked into the hall and sat down grabbing a bite to eat talking with team JNPR. Jaune was sulking "I'll keep practicing". Phyrrha stayed positive "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it". She smiled, Ren nodded. Yang spoke up sitting down "Get the hang of what?"

Nora looked up "Jaune can't use a sword, so we're training him". Ruby nodded "Yeah Jaune I'm sure you'll get it" she smiled softly. Yang grinned "And your skills will go out with a Yang". She joked, Blake, Ruby and Weiss looked at the fiery blonde and sweatdropped. Even Pyrhha sweatdropped.

Ren cleared his throat slightly "Anyone up for a trip to the city?" He asked and put down his fork. Nora beamed "Yes!" Ruby smiled "Definitely". Blake shrugged along with Weiss "Why not? Nothing better to do". Yang was about to speak when Ruby covered her mouth "A day to relax Yang, not train". She spoke in an almost happy threatening voice. Yang put her hands up "Let's go!" She said and then sprinted down the corridor. Jaune exhaled "We'll meet you guys at the front alright?" Ruby nodded with a smile and then walked off with Weiss and Blake.

Blake looked ahead "Yang is a little on edge lately?"

Weiss shook her head with a small sigh "Yeah, it is pretty odd. I'm sure it'll blow over though..." Ruby nods "Yup, Yang is just thinking I guess, she gets weird when she's thinking". Blake nodded slowly and looked off in thought "I see... I hope she doesn't give herself a stroke over it..." Weiss spoke and then walked into the room. Yang was sitting in the windowsill and looked at them "I'm ready" she said and then smiled looking out to the ground below seeing students pass by.

A paper floated through the window and landed at Ruby's feet, the said leader picked it up slowly and looked at it, it was a note. Ruby quickly pocketed it and then cleared her throat slightly as her eyes went back to normal after going wide "Let's just go, shall we?" Weiss raised a brow "You okay? What was on that paper?" Ruby shrugged her off "It was just a random flyer, don't worry about it".

Blake looked at Ruby suspiciously and then nodded "Yeah let's meet Ren and them before they think we're ditching them..." She put down a book and then slipped on her white coat. Yang nodded and jumped down from the window and walked over. "Alright let's go".

It wasn't long before the two teams had entered the city, they both looked around and somehow wound up in an argument on what to watch at the movies. It was mainly Jaune and Nora, the others watched. Ruby tilted her head thinking and looking off. A sudden explosion abruptly stopped the argument. Weiss turned to Yang and Blake but then looked forward to see Ruby had run off. "Ruby!" She yelled and then ran after the trail of flower petals. Yang and Blake quickly followed in pursuit.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose, the blade latched onto the floor and a shot rang off.

Roman Torchwick turned around "Little Red!" He growled and then turned to some members of the White Fang "Get her!" He shot off his cane and then backflipped as Neo landed right next to him silently. Roman turned to her "Deal with Red... I'll stall with the rest of them..." He spoke in an aggravated tone. Neo merely nodded and jumped up slightly swaying as she landed on the roof of the building.

Blake jumped up on the side and gripped a piece of a railing swinging herself up on the roof to be confronted by five members of the White Fang. She gritted her teeth holding her blade as it shined off the lights to the side. Team JNPR was being held back by other White Fang members as well by the movie theatres. Yang looked up "Ruby be careful!" She unleashed one shot.

Two shot, as two white fang members flew back. Weiss however saw a guy with a giant chainsaw and quickly barrel rolled to the side and grabbed her sword a lengthy blade, one you would see in fencing, suiting for her image. She gritted her teeth 'Ruby...' she thought and then looked up and the chainsaw slammed into her sword but Weiss moved letting the blade hit the floor.

Ruby jumped up and then flront flipped forward slamming the scythe down and used one hand to swing her body around and kick at Neo. Roman sighed "Guess they're all busy..." He chuckled walking closer "My, my... I'm afraid this isn't the time you'll die red... But you're a Target on a special someone's... List..." He lifted up his cane and shot at Yang.

Ruby turned her head fastly "Yang!" She screamed out as the blast, hit the said Blonde sending her flying back. Ruby looked wide eyed and suddenly it felt like all the enemies disappeared.

"Ruby!" Was the last thing she heard when everything went black

/ ** _A/N: I'll admit that was a bit fast for the second chapter._**


	4. Chapter 3 Hunted Or Haunted?

Third Person POV

It's been a week, a week since Torchwick came and attacked, a week since Yang has been unconscious. Blake, Weiss and Ruby all sat in the library, Ruby was less than motivated, her sisters condition left her restless and a bit depressed. Weiss noticed the girls mood and looked at her slightly "Ruby?..." She asked. Blake raised her head lightly as she glanced at the book closing it. Ruby looked up slowly "Yes, Weiss?..." She asked in a dull tone.

Weiss cleared her throat slowly and unsurely "Do you want to take a break and get coffee?..." She asked. Blake stood up slowly "Its a good idea Ruby... Trust me..." Ruby sighed softly and nodded "Fine..." Dark marks appeared under the poor girls eyes from lack of sleep, she didn't eat much either. Weiss and Blake nodded at each other following their leader to the door. Ruby slowly walked out and then trudged down the hallway, Yang was constantly on her mind but she knew deep down the tough sister of hers would recover.

Blake spoke up "The Tournaments are soon" she looked towards Ruby. Weiss nodded "I'm sure we'll do good, Yang will definitely want to recover fast for it..." Ruby nodded slowly "I'm sure we're going to do well..." She replied and cracked the smallest smile, she walked out the door and sighed "I'm just concerned with that Torchwick guy and Neo he called her..." Blake nodded slowly "His connection with the White Fang has to have come from a higher source".

Weiss raised a brow "What brings on this educated guess?" She asked and then walked into the ship as it started flying them into Vale. Blake put a hand to her chin "Well, the White Fang would never listen to a human... Really they have their own leader... Especially someone like him..." Ruby nodded slowly "That's right, besides he's targeting dust and we still don't know what their ultimate goal is". Weiss sighed softly and put a hand to the Silver eyed girls shoulder "I'm sure we will figure this out dolt..."

Blake snickered in her head 'Nice but mean at the same time... Ice Queen...' Then she sweatdropped to herself 'Im becoming more and more like Yang everyday..." She thought and then looked out the window "Were here.."

Ruby stepped off thinking and walked slowly, the headmaster, Ozpin had spoken to her on the night of the incident when she had woken.

"Ruby glad to see you awake..." The man had his cane in his hand as usual. Ruby turned slowly "Wait! How's Ya-" the headmaster cut her off "She will be just fine, she's recuperating and needs to relax.." Ruby breathed in relief and then looked around "So I take it you want to talk to me right?" She asked.

The headmaster nodded yet again "Yes indeed I do... This seems to be a reoccurrence with you running into Roman Torchwick... Tell me are you tailing him?"

Ruby put a hand up "No of course not... He just runs into us alot" she tried to lie. Ozpin looked at his mug and sipped from it "Hmm interesting..." He hummed and then sighed "Ah, well if you ever want to talk to me. You know where I will be Ms. Rose..." He spoke. Ruby nodded "Thank you, Headmaster..." She replied and laid back in the hospital bed. The man nodded and simply walked out.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Ruby snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry wh-". Weiss stood there, hands on her hips "You dolt you know you can talk to us right?" Ruby was a bit taken back from the nice words coming from the uptight Schnee. Blake nodded and crossed her arms. Ruby rubbed her right arm slowly "Yeah I know guys... Sorry I've been a little out of it... Thinking..." She spoke softly.

Weiss sighed "Well we're here, and we are a team..." She then looked at Ruby "Want a cookie?" Ruby almost grinned suddenly "Yes!" Blake cracked a small smile and followed as Ruby took off into the air leaving a trail of Rose Petals behind. Weiss had a small smile "That dolt..." She repeated with a soft caring tone.

Blake eyed the Schnee and then smiled thinking 'Someones in love...'


	5. Chapter 4 Careful Steps

Third Person POV

-Three Months Later

"Who could it be!?" Ruby paced back and forth in her teams room. Blake sat on her bed looking and the black and red haired girl, Yang tapped her gauntlet while Weiss looked at a book intensely on her own bunk. She then spoke up "Someone who has to be right under our noses..." This made Yang look at her "They have been one step ahead of the police, the hunters/huntresses and Beacon..." Blake then shut her book and breathed out softly adjusting her bow "Precisely..."

Weiss still looked at the book studying it "They would have the advantage to see all our moves and the way we think as well..." Ruby only looked up slowly and sighed "Who in the world would do that though?..." She muttered and then pulled out her scroll "Shoot! We got that mission outside the border with Doctor Oobleck come on!" She fast walked out the door.

Weiss, Blake and Yang blinked, even Weiss forgot and she was punctual and more organized than anyone. Yang shrugged "Whoops..." Blake walked after Ruby slowly to the ship and looked up.

The green haired man waved rapidly "You must be Team RWBY!" He spoke with a straight and sharp voice. Yang sweatdropped first. Ruby's jaw dropped slightly. Weiss face palmed "Oh my..." She mumbled. The Hunter looked at the four girls "Alright... Let's get along shall we?" He asked and boarded the ship.

The said four girls, reluctantly followed slowly giving each other weary gazes. Oobleck looked at the four "Today were landing outside the border, it will be more dangerous due to the radar of Grimm. Now you must stay near me at all times, do you understand?" He asked. The four girls gave a subtle nod as the ship landed, all of them getting off. The abandoned city, Mountain Glenn. Weiss looked around shortly "Why was this place abandoned?"

Blake spoke up "It was overrun with Grimm long ago..."

Ruby nodded listening slightly and then sighed as the weird Doctor they had with them explored around, they talked. Yang spoke in a low tone "So our goal is to find any evidence that they are residing around and keep it on the low..." Blake nodded slowly and looked up. Ruby nodded with a soft sigh "Fair enough... We'd like to avoid a fight if at all possible..." Weiss nodded "Ruby's right..." She spoke and looked up. Yang darted her eyes over and thought 'She admitted Ruby is right?' Yang shook her head lightly and nodded "Let's move..."

Blake nodded slowly and then walked to Yang "You notice that?" She whispered. Yang nodded "Yeah of course I did... She was nice to Ruby..."

Weiss and Ruby walked ahead talking to each other casually till Ruby side hugged Weiss making the white haired girl freeze, which made the two behind her freeze as well. Ruby looked at her "You okay? You're burning up".

Weiss stammered "I-Im fine Ruby! Really I-I just- let's keeps g-going" she walked.

Ruby sulked and then walked by Blake and Yang. Yang chuckled softly "Girl problems?" This earned her a punch to the arm from Ruby herself. Blake just rolled her eyes at Yang. Yang gave a sheepish grin and then shrugged "Fine, fine..." They continued their walk peacefully.

Ruby walked slowly and then five words rang through her mind.

"You'll lose it all, Red".


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmare

Third Person POV

Ruby ran through the fields, an endless amount as if she was stuck in a maze. She yelled out "Yang! Weiss! Blake!" But received no answer in return. Instead a cackling of a familiar voice. She grabbed Crescent Rose unleashing the Blade. Her eyes darted around her as she slowly backed up, the wheat making small snap sounds underneath her feet. She was nervous, a little scared at that. She then did 180 and sprinted out the field finally and then dropped to her knees panting and then slowly looked up.

Cinder stood there and smiled slightly "You will lose... Over and over again..." She spoke in a smooth tone, relaxing for how threatening her message was. Neo, appeared next to her as Roman walked up "Mmm... Red... You take heed of my words..." He laughed as a giant dragon like Grimm landed behind them all. It stared into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby froze in place and then swallowed hard. She then looked to the left as everything in the horizon swept away like dust, her mom stood there with White Cloak swaying with the wind. A dark figure that couldn't be made out jumped down holding a sword. Ruby reached out and yelled out but the two disappeared as quickly as they came.

She stood up and turned around and froze yet again as Roman had Neo's weapon and had stabbed it through the young girls chest "You see Red... Life's not always fair..."

At that moment Ruby sat up straight with a loud gasp and frantically searched around the room of her dorm but found her other team mates looking at her with worry. Yang reacted first "R-Ruby?..." She asked carefully. Blake stood there silently but her eyes gave it all away, she was worried. Even Weiss stood there and held concern and walked over shushing Ruby "It'll all be okay... We're okay Ruby..." She said softly.

Ruby breathed out deeply and slowly trying to get her heart into check "I-I..." A tear rolled down her face and she put a hand up slowly. Weiss wiped the tear away, being affectionate which was very surprising. Ruby looked at her "W-Weiss..." She mumbled softly. Weiss then looked off and looked at her again taking in her silver eyes, they were really pretty. "Ruby would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, because of your nightmare?..."

Yang looked at the two and then at Blake and smiled lightly, her sister would be just fine.

Ruby looked at Weiss and nodded slowly and then got off her bunk and then looked at Weiss. Weiss laid down on her own bed and then made room for Ruby "Alright come on..." She said softly. Ruby nodded not speaking but gave a grateful small smile. She laid down next to Weiss and then slowly hugged Weiss close burying her head into her chest. The white haired girl didn't object, nor push her away. Yet wrapped an arm around the younger girl and closed her eyes "Goodnight Ruby..."

Ruby responded softly with a quiet "Goodnight Weiss..."

The next morning came and Ruby slowly opened her eyes and then froze but then she realized where she was. She was in Weiss's bed, last night. She had that nightmare, a very weird yet terrifying nightmare in her image. She hugged closer to Weiss's warm yet cold body. Perfect for Ruby, she then turned a hint pink remembering Weiss's kindness. She laid there as closed her eyes again. Weiss had her arms wrapped around Ruby's lower back protectively. She slowly opened one eye and then ran a hand through Ruby's Black and red hair. "You awake?..." She asked with a tired voice. Ruby nodded slowly "Yeah... Weiss... Thank you..."

Weiss laid there and kept running a hand through her hair "Why are you saying thank you?" She spoke in a softer tone. Ruby exhaled "For comforting me last night... I'm sorry for waking you up..." Weiss almost rolled her eyes "You dolt, of course you can wake me up whenever you are having a nightmare, I'll be there for you".

Ruby smiled slightly "You're being really nice". The white haired girl took offense "I can be nice sometimes you know" she spoke in her normal tone again, but quieter since Blake and Yang were asleep. Ruby then exhaled "What time is it?" She asked, Weiss looked up and then said "10:23, it's Saturday though". Ruby nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Weiss nodded sensing the girl was tired "Go back to sleep Ruby, when you wake up I'll make your coffee, cream and five sugars right?" Ruby just hummed and slightly nodded in response.

Weiss closed her eyes falling asleep with Ruby in her arms.

/ We needed some fluff :3 so, I'm thinking some Bumblebee in here too. My original thoughts with this book was to make a sequel, if I can even get that far, I have big ideas and inspiration for this book, thank you for so far reading it. I know it's not the best grammar and writing but I try. -Spencer


End file.
